


Young justice and the genderswap crisis

by Narutotheho



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem Robin, Gender or Sex Swap, fem aqualad, fem kid flash, fem superboy, male Artemis, male miss Martian, male zatanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: The young justice team face off against a villain called the gender bender
Relationships: Artemis/Kid Flash, Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz, Robin/Zatanna
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling or punctuation mistakes 
> 
> Set during season one

It started out as a normal day for the young justice team they got an alert that a villain is attacking their local city so that’s when they move.

Robin POV  
Robin was on lookout to spot the villain that’s when He had his sights on the target “ I got a visual on the target its a man in ugh women’s underwear it’s downtown shooting billboards turning the people on it to the opposite gender he must be a trickster or something like that” robin told the group that’s when the group jumped out and surprised the villain Artemis knocking him to ground with a well placed knee to the chest dropping the gender bender to the ground. 

Kaldur POV  
I was questioning the villain while Artemis tied him up I was asking him”what plans why are causing mayhem in the city” he replied “ doesn’t it get boring stuck as one gender don’t you get bored” the replay left the group confused not before breaking the handcuffs Artemis put him then the gender bender showered the group in blue and pink rays while the group was stunned the villain made there escape. 

Kid flash POV  
As soon as I got up I looked around to see everyone was okay “is everyone all right” asked superboy the team responded by saying yeah there fine that’s when Wally chimed in by saying “what was he on about doesn’t it get boring as the same gender being a girl would be too much effort” superboy agreed with this comment but it  
Left Artemis and zantanna furious Artemis said “how would you know bay watch you just annoying boy who thinks he knows everything when he doesn’t know a thing” before Wally could respond robin said “okay okay have this argument back at mount justice so that’s what they did kf and Artemis had nearly two hour argument about which one is the gender kf argue that would to have to wear, give birth and have to get period every month while Artemis said why would want to be a hairy, horny and disturbing beast the argument finally ended once everyone decided to go to bed but when they wake up will they be the same?

End of chapter


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wake up to find a big change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or grammar

Before bed some of the team had to phone their parents that will not be going home that due to the tiring argument between Wally and Artemis for the ones with secret identity’s had to lie saying there staying with a friend. 

Wally POV   
When Wally awoke he felt strange but he didn’t let that distract him for getting back to sleep he moved his head deeper into the pillow when he opened his eyes he saw long ginger hair this shocked Wally so much that he jumped out bed in doing this caused Wally’s basketball shorts and boxers to slid off Wally panicked by this he lifted up his t shirt enough to show his genitals in doing that showed Wally his new viagra.

Zatanna POV   
When zatanna awoke she felt something weird in her panties she felt like they were about to break she moved her blankets out the way this showed zatanna the issue she has turned into teen boy with morning wood, she looked at her mirror the reflection showed a fourteen year old wearing her clothes staring at how she, she looked at her arms and legs they had small pieces of hair on them and not only that she had a completely flat chest she knows that she has been turned into a boy.

Superboy POV   
When superboy woke up he immediately knew something was wrong he slept naked so noticed the changes he looked down to see two big boobs stuck to his chest he ran to his mirror ( which made his new features jiggle this angered him)to get view of himself what he saw was that he had supermodel like body with an hourglass figure and long lush black hair that reached to the mid point of his back , he big boobs he guessed was a d cup and a shaven pussy but the noticeable feature was his cute face that made him look nothing like he did before,  
He was mortified by the change.

Kaldur POV   
When kaldur awoke he felt odd like he was smaller or something so he got up by doing this provided him right he gotten but not just smaller he had turned into a girl he felt his hair it was blonde and curly it reached his shoulders.  
Kaldur took off his t shirt that’s when he saw his modest bust and and new pussy with blonde pubic hair around it.  
This discovery shocked kaldur how was meant to see his friends and king in this state this thought left him heartbroken.

Miss Martian pov 

When m’gann awoke she was filled with excitement because she thought she can finally change in to the opposite gender she looked at the body she looked like a green skinny teenage boy spiky but maybe bit too short for a boy her age.  
After her excitement died down she tried transforming back into original female body but she couldn’t she tried and tried but with no luck trapped like this made m’gann upset scared to see her boyfriends reaction to the change.

Robin POV 

When robin awoke he knew something was wrong his pjs where way bigger then last night he thought he had been turned into child he swung his feet to the side of his bed that’s when he saw his new danity feet and hands that resembled a girls in his head he was saying no no I can’t be a girl that’s when he got up to look at his mirror that’s when is pants and boxers feel to floor his t shirt went to his knees that’s when he looked at mirror he saw his long black hair that went between his shoulders and mid way on his back length   
He looked at himself he looked like a teen girl who put on her big brother t shirt thats when he decided to take off the t shirt so he did once he had done it he looked at himself this was the first time he had seen a girl naked.  
He had bee stings for boobs and a pussy with something like 2 pubic hairs, he had been turned into a underdeveloped 13 year old girl.

Artemis   
When Artemis woke up the first thing that happened was her shirt ripped to pieces and she was a getting a maddening amount of pain coming from her crouch area so she investigate she saw her hands and arms Artemis was shocked to they wouldn’t hers they looked like men’s and they were she pulled down her shorts and panties until she was face to face with her new penis she was in awe of it couldn’t believe it belonged to her one minute she is a girl next minute she man with a hard penis,  
She got out of bed with her new erection walking towards her mirror she looked at herself though the mirror she looked completely different she was a tall slim male with a six pack and body hair massive difference to her original body.   
She didn’t know if she was angry or in awe of what has happened to her body.


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leaves their rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation

As the teens left their rooms it was obvious to everyone that they won’t the only one who has changed. 

Wally POV   
“So all the boys are girls and all the girls are boys”  
“No shit baywatch” said a very pissed off atemis 

“You look cute “ m’gann whispered to robin who was wearing nothing but a massive t-shirt this mortified the once thirteen year old boy has he going to strike fear in the heart of his enemies when he looks cute 

This when kaldur took a leader role he said “listen everyone we need to inform the justice league of this event so they can help change us back” zatanna replied “how are we meant to do that there off planet there is no way communicating them” this is Artemis said “ok we are going to have to sort this ourselves if you need to text tell them your saying at friends house for a couple days and if they don’t like tough”   
Super boy spoke up “ what are we supposed to wear none of clothes fit me and I can imagine you lot went though the same issue”   
“I know” said m’gann “ we each go into pairs or group of three me,superboy and kaldur and next robin and zatanna and lastly Wally and Artemis before the two could argue or change m’gann dragged in superboy and kaldur   
End of chapter


	4. Artemis and Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Wally go into Artemis room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling

Artemis and Wally POV   
As the two walked into the room the thing Wally did was jump onto Artemis bed which flashed his butt to Artemis.  
Wally said “so what do you want to get changed first or shall Do you want me to go first”  
Artemis answered “you it would take longer as I need to teach you how to be a girl” “so you are saying that I don’t need to teach you how to be a boy” said Wally   
“no you don’t”said Artemis   
“Ok then what are you going to show me first”said Wally  
“I’m going to show you how to put on and wear bra so take off your hoodie” said Artemis   
“And what be naked in front of a boy do you think I’m a slut” said Wally who was trying to hold back laughter  
“Be serious the quicker we get this done the quicker we can get back to normal” said Artemis who sounded extremely pissed off  
“Ok ok” replied Wally who took off his hoodie which left him naked expect for his white socks that were way to big for his new body “happy now” he said   
Artemis just stared at his new body the long ginger hair that reached the new girls back her new breasts that weren’t too big or too small her shaven body including her new pussy.  
Looking at him made her feel weird in the crouch area like this morning Wally noticed this and was about to say “are you getting a boner over me” but the words wouldn’t come out he just stared at bulge in Artemis small shorts Wally kept thinking “I’m not gay” but the way it felt was so good and weird in his lower stomach.

Artemis was the first to snap back to reality she asked Wally a question “Wally what is happening to me” she then pointed at her boner “you turned on so you got a boner it goes down if you make yourself cum” “do I need to rub it” Artemis responded, Wally said“yeah I’ll show you but I’m not touching it” Artemis pulled down her shorts and panties which was a struggle but there it was her penis.  
When Artemis got it out it made Wally gulp it looked bigger then his in his own body he stared at the dick until Artemis called out “are you going to show me” “ok” replied Wally 

“Ok so you want to put both hands on it and go up and down repeatedly” said Wally   
Artemis was following Wally’s instructions but  
Nothing was happening   
Artemis looked at Wally with a mix of confusing and lust in her eyes she said “Wally nothing is happening am I doing it wrong”   
Wally thought she doing fine and that’s what he was about say but something came over Wally and he said “how about I do it for you” before Artemis could respond Wally had both of his dainty hands on her new penis and started to give Artemis a hand job.   
This was an odd sensation for Artemis it felt so good yet so strange she never felt like this when she was a female.  
In her penis it started feel different like it was really good she was going to tell Wally but she came.

When Artemis had came it was an odd feeling for the pair for Wally he didn’t know what came over him it felt wrong he thought “I’m not gay then why did I jerk off artemis who looks like a man” and for Artemis she couldn’t believe what had happened she had just let baywatch jerk her off the thought now made feel dirty.

The pair were quite until Wally said “so you going to teach me how to wear a bra” the two looked at each other and laughed.  
So Artemis helped Wally put on a bra it was lucky that the two are both b cups when there girls, she also gave Wally one of her own hoodies a green one that fit better then wallys old one did,this when Artemis moved sharply onto pants for Wally to wear that’s when said”hey what about panties don’t I need to wear panties” this caused Artemis to blush she said” I’m not giving my panties to a boy no matter the circumstances” Wally thought the answer was good enough and just put on the sweat pants Artemis gave him, Artemis who wanted to get back at Wally for many things he had done it the past gave him her pink ankle socks Wally took one look at them and said” don’t you have anything less girly” Artemis shock her head Wally sighed and put them on, the last thing for Wally was that Artemis put wallys hair into a messy bun which in Artemis opinion made Wally look cute in wallys eyes he didn’t see it. 

Wally and Artemis quickly ran into wallys room to get Artemis changed into something more fitting than her clothes like her old shorts that are too small and tight now and her once baggy t-shirt that was now bit too tight and showed 1 cm of her Lowe stomach.

Wally thought he would get Artemis back for not letting him wear her panties and making wear a pair of girly pink ankle socks so he gave her of jeans and a white t-shirt with the words ladies man on the back he told her to wear it because “anything else would have been too tight for you know body honesty” he also gave Artemis a pair of grey boxers and white socks.

Artemis asked if Wally could look away while she changed so they didn’t have a repeat of last Wally agreed and looked at the wall, he turned around when Artemis told him to and what he saw was male Artemis wearing a t-shirt little bit too small for him and the jeans that fit well.

Artemis was still embarrassed about the t-shirt she was wearing but she thought it was better than nothing and the pair waited their until the others were ready.

End of chapter


	5. Robin and zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teens teach the other about the opposite sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

Robin and zatanna POV 

The two teens walked into zatanna room to help the other in the situation they found themselves in.  
Zatanna sat at the end of her bed with her hands on face and sighed while robin stood there awkwardly he never been in zatanna’s room before he had always wanted to be in here but not like this his thought ended when zatanna said “I can’t believe this I’m a boy I can’t let my dad see me like this” zatanna looked on vague of tears sitting at the end of her bed shirtless due to all her shirts being too small for her and pj pants that went to her shins and they looked like they were about to break robin who was wearing nothing but one of his old t-shirt that went to his knees.

Robin sat at the end of the bed next to zatanna and put his arm around her something he would been too nervous to do as boy to his crush but now it felt right and to zatanna it felt comforting then she took her hands off her face and locked eyes with robin then suddenly the two were kissing this was the first time the two have ever kissed not just in their new bodies but ever their first kiss.

Robin had always dreamt of the day he could finally kiss zatanna but he had never thought he would do it as a girl and her as a guy, as the two broke away from the kiss zatanna was dealing with a problem she was now hard in her tight pjs so robin saw zatanna said “ew robin how do i stop it it’s so gross” robin told zatanna that she had to rub it or make herself cum zatanna responded bluntly by saying “can’t you do it robin”this made robin blush and he said”no that’s gay zatanna” zatanna looked him and said “it’s hardly gay if your a girl and I’m a guy” robin was still not sure about the offer until he saw Zatanna take out her new penis something about it being zatanna’s made him feel weird in his new girl parts and actually go though with it.

Robin said”ok I’ll do it for you” so he put one hand on her penis and going up and down he looked at Zatanna who was enjoying robins hand job by the look on her face robin who was getting really turned on by the penis and zatanna new body he didn’t know what was wrong he wasn’t gay so why is he getting turned on by zatanna.  
For zatanna she was having the time of her life she looked at robin who staring at her penis with both hands not that is was big he just has little hands due to the transformation she had wandered how different he is now “robin” her voice cracked while saying his name “can you take off your t-shirt only do it if you want to no pressure” robin looked down and said”no” zatanna was fine with the response but a couple of seconds later she came.

For robin zatanna coming was a wake up call he couldn’t believe he had just gave her a hand job she probably thinks he is gay now this caused him to blush.  
For zatanna coming was also a wake up call she couldn’t believe she had asked robin who she saw as a friend to jerk her off she felt disgusted by herself and her new penis.  
Zatanna was the first to speak “ok robin let’s get you changed” robin said”ok as long as it’s not girly” zatanna said” do you think I’m a tomboy or something I aren’t got no boy clothes in here” she kept digging though her wardrobe until she grabbed something and pulled it out to show robin it was a training bra this made robins face to turn completely red however zatanna said”I don’t think your a A-cup but you would definitely need this” handing him the training bra he was still red in the face she kept on digging and found a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of Jean shorts handing both these to robin and said”sorry rob these are the only clothes that will fit hold let me get you some panties” robin wanted to be in zatannas panties but not like this.  
She then pulled out a pair of old pink boy shorts underwear for robin to wear.  
“Okay I’m going to turn around and let you get changed if you need help ask”said zatanna she turned to face the wall.  
Robin started by taking off his t-shirt that was massive on his new body.  
while naked he looked down at his body his chest was a little different especially the nipples but other than that his chest was normal due to him being flat chested but the biggest difference was his crouch area it was weird to not see his penis in its place was pussy with a few pubic hairs scattered around the top of it.  
He didn’t want to look at his new body so he pulled up his new panties and reluctantly put on the training bra next was the shirt and the shorts that went to bad the shirt was a little too big but compared with his last t-shirt it was non issue.  
While robin was getting changed zatanna was battling her new hormones which were telling the girl turned boy to look over at the naked boy turned girl robin she tried her hardest not to look she didn’t know what was happening she kept fighting the urge until robin told her to turn around what she saw would have never thought it was robin, the girl long black hair, she had stick figure no breasts or ass, his body was small the the t-shirt that fit her when she 12 and 13 was slightly too big for robin but the shorts looked they fitted alright by looking down pass the shorts you saw robins skinny hairless legs and finally zatanna saw his new small dainty feet that could only belong to a girl.  
Robin asked zatanna “can I have a pair of socks ” zatanna went through her draws and only saw two pairs one was a pair of yellow ankle socks with little ducks on them or a knee length white ones so she told robin to choose so he chooses the white ones he said” I would rather die then wear the yellow ones” so he put them on but due to the size difference it went a little above his knee.

Robin said” it’s time to get you changed” he looked a zatanna who was wearing nothing but some pj pants that on the sides looked like they were about to burst.

The pair run to robins room to get zatanna clothes  
Zatanna took a seat at the end of robins bed whilst robin went though his wardrobe to get zatanna clothes he finally picked out a black hoodie and some jeans for to wear zatanna was happy to wear it so robin moved on to undies and socks he got out black boxers and some black socks.

He gave the clothes to zatanna then instantly turned to face the wall zatanna said”you can look if you want I might need help” robin stayed looking at the wall.  
Zatanna stripped herself of the tight pj pants making her completely nude due to not bothering trying to put on panties in this new body.  
She looked down to see her completely flat chest it was weird for zatanna the last time she had a flat chest like this she was 10, she looked at her arms they had little light hairs on them which she hated made her feel like a boy but what really made her feel like a boy was her new penis she looked at the thing it had black pubic hair around it an it seemed small from her limited knowledge on the things this revaluation caused her to be embarrassed in cause robin saw it so she quickly put on the black boxers.  
She stayed looking down and saw her legs which were covered with little hairs on it and lastly were her new feet that were a far cry for robins small dainty feet.  
She put on all the clothes and told robin he can turn around he did and what robin saw was young teen age boy with short brown hair that was kind of unkept, zatanna new was tall maybe even slightly taller than robin was in his normal body a fact that was clear by the hoodie being a little bit too small but the jeans were a good fit same with the socks. Now with nothing to do they waited until the others were done so they can leave their room.

End of chapter


	6. M’gann,superboy and kaldur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M’gann,superboy and kaldur learn about there new bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling

M’gann,superboy and kaldur POV 

The two once boys got dragged into m’gann’s room  
By m’gann.  
Once they had stopped kaldur had a question “m’gann if you shape shift into your clothes what are we going to wear” superboy nodded M’gann explained it by saying “I also buy clothes in all different shapes and sizes it makes me feel a bit human so there would definitely be something that fits you here” after saying that too felt a tiny bit better but were still miserable due to the change but m’gann had big smile on her face.  
M’gann then said”who wants to get changed first or do you too want to do it together” she still had the big smile on her face.

Superboy looked at kaldur who was wearing nothing but a grey t-shirt he then looked at his friend’s new body he had blonde curly hair that reached his face was different lot more softer and feminine, he looked down passed the head to see his boobs underneath the t-shirt they were noticeable due to his nipples poking out after this discovery he looked further down to discover his unshaven skinny legs and dainty feet, superboy found it hard to believe this was once kaldur the manly man with a buzz haircut and muscular body what he saw was a feminine 16 year old girl. 

Kaldur looked at superboy who was wearing a black t-shirt that was to big on him except in the chest area where it got filled out by superboy new big boobs it made kaldur uncomfortable the fact that he can see superboys nipples because he is not wearing a bra this fact left kaldur blushing,  
he saw his new lush long hair and face for kaldur looking at superboy was like looking at supermodel his new face was the prettiest thing kaldur has seen and he didn’t even had makeup on, kaldur kept trying to remember that this was superboy .

M’gann was searching for clothes for the new girls, she decided to pick out superboys outfit first because she knows that she didn’t have much clothes in his new size due to not wanting to transform into a supermodel because of the attention she would get.  
As she was going though her closet she found some grey sweatpants and an Adidas t-shirt that would fit superboy next she moved on to some socks and underwear she went though her drawers and picked out a pair of white socks she then had to awkwardly had to pick out a pair of panties and a bra for her boyfriend she choose a pair of black briefs and a d-cup bra she then put the clothes to the side to give to superboy.

Now m,gann had to pick out clothes for kaldur which was more awkward then picking out clothes for superboy because she didn’t mind if her boyfriend was seeing her underwear but it’s different when it’s her friend who is a boy.

She was In her closet looking for clothes for kaldur she couldn’t find anything until she saw a red pair of baggy shorts and tight fitting black t-shirt next she moved on to the bit she was dreading picking out underwear for kaldur she opened her drawer and took out a pair of white pantie briefs and then she turned around to look at kaldur she examined his new feet and breasts she guessed that he had size 4 feet and c-cup breasts so she got out a c-cup black bra and the only pair of socks that would fit right were a pair of red knee high socks she put the clothes into a pile to give to kaldur.

She gave the boys the new clothes, the pair though their new clothes both them were embarrassed by the underwear especially kaldur.  
Kaldur looked at the bright red knee high socks and asked m’gann if he could change them but she explained how nothing would fit he gave in and decided to wear it.

M’gann told kaldur that both of them are going to look a the wall while superboy changed he agreed and faced the wall while sitting next to m,gann.  
Superboy stood there making sure the pair couldn’t see him when he was sure he lifted his old t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor he stood there naked he looked down to see his new breasts he took his left hand to his left breast and groped it this action made him moan due to the shock of what happened this left m’gann worried so she said “everything ok superboy” he quickly responded by saying “yeah”.  
He then snapped back to reality and decided to put on his new socks he put them on he liked them they wouldn’t to girly well compared to kaldur’s they were manly he then moved on to panties he had only seen m’gann panties once before this and it was time when she had a nightmare and came into his room wearing a pair of black panties and a t-shirt that was too tight for her this exposed her nipples the fought made superboy feel weird in his lower stomach and his pussy which shocked him after that odd sensation he quickly pulled up the panties they were slightly too small for him so it exposed his ass checks a little but covered the crack and pussy he then decided to try put on the black bra but to no success so he had to get help.

M’gann heard superboy struggling with something but didn’t want to look back because she wanted to respect superboys wishes she did until she heard superboy say “umm m’gann can you come over and help me with this” she turned around to see superboy wearing nothing but the panties she gave him she saw his breasts for some reason for m’gann she felt a weird feeling in her new penis she felt it get bigger but luckily for m’gann it wasn’t fully erect she hopes that superboy didn’t notice. 

Superboy who had noticed the bulge in m’gann pants when she got up he felt disgusted that m’gann would be turned on by his new body seeing naked like this but on the other hand he enjoyed looking at the bulge it made his new pussy feel really good this when m’gann was behind him to clasp the bra this when superboy pushed her back with is butt onto the bed so he could sit on her lap,m’gann felt how wet superboy was in her panties and superboy felt how hard m’gann was.

Superboy whispered into m,gann ear “I’m so horny right now I can feel you are too” m’gann looked at superboy he was blushing and was bitten his lip this added to his other worldly face m’gann responded “what do we do kaldur is sitting there” m’gann was confected she need to have some sort sexual release or she would go crazy but it would be wrong if kaldur was there. 

Superboy whispered “he could be involved” he said with a smile he then got up out of m’gann lap and walked over to kaldur, m’gann stared at his body where he left superboy was wearing nothing but a pair of panties and white socks.  
Superboy sat down next to kaldur he looked at superboy then quickly looked away after seeing that his breasts where out.  
Superboy whispered “do you want to be in a threesome with me and m’gann” kaldir blushed at the other couldn’t do it it was his two closest friends it would be wrong but another side of him was considering the thought made his new pussy feel so weird and his knees feel weak.  
He told superboy “no thank you I’ll wait in the bathroom until you down” he got up to go to the bathroom but in doing so showed the other two teens is wet pussy which was dripping from his shirt hole.  
Superboy said “so your mind is telling you no but your pussy is telling you yes” kaldur blushed and said”ok I’ll do it as long as we forget about it afterwards”  
Superboy said “let’s get this going then” superboy took of his panties but kept his socks on and got on all fours on top of m’gann’s bed.  
M’gann took off her pants and underwear to reveal her 5 inch penis kaldur considered himself straight but the penis really turned him on.  
Superboy looked back at m’gann he was kinda relived that m’gann as boy didn’t have a bigger dick then him as a boy but he has bigger tits as girl than m’gann as a girl the thought embarrassment him so told kaldur”take off you shirt so we can start and come lay in front of me” kaldur did so he grabbed his shirt and lifted over his head.  
Superboy looked at kaldur’s naked body his eyes fixed on his new breasts that were smaller then his own he felt slightly embarrassed by this as it made him feel more girly than kaldur was he then looked down at his pussy which had blonde pubic hair around again making once again feel more girly as his own was shaven but superboy looking at both teens really turned him on.

M’gann looked at kaldur’s naked body she felt more turned on then before which was odd because she had seen many girls naked before and never had these feelings but something was different in this new body she felt turned on by superboy and kaldur in their new bodies. “Ok so m’gann your going to fuck me first it’s fair because we are dating and kaldur when I’m done we swap over” said superboy kaldur got in front of superboy who was mouth and tongue level with kaldur’s unshaven pussy.

“Tell me when your ready superboy” said m’gann “ I’m more than ready” he replied and with that reply she put half of her penis into superboy’s  
Vigina when m’gann did that it caused superboy to moan due to both the pleasure and the pain he was feeling it was like nothing he experienced as a male.  
For m’gann it was a great feeling for her penis to be fucking superboy’s pussy it was tight and extremely wet it was the greatest feeling in the world she found it really satisfying when she made superboy moan she had it once and wanted to do it again so she decided to put more of her penis into superboy doing so caused him to moan at every thrust he did into superboy, m’gann looked over to see superboy’s face he was bitting the bed sheets he was blushing and looked really tense in the face but she felt bad for kaldur who was sitting there with his legs spread out but he also had a wet pussy which was getting wetter by the action in front of him.  
M’gann kept thrusting for 5 minutes until she felt superboy’s pussy get tight and he orgasm while m’gann had yet to so she pulled out while superboy was saying “oh *moan* it’s *moan* true *moan* multiple *moan* orgasms  
*moan* Exist” this left kaldur really excited for his turn and m’gann feeling really horny.  
“I’m going to clean up you leave out this time I’m having a shower” he said very shyly and with a blush on his face before the pair could say anything to him he picked up his clothes of the floor and walked into the bathroom.

M’gann was so horny she saw kaldur on the bed with legs spread out and his breasts out on display on top of her bed she couldn’t stop herself she got on the bed and said “kaldur let’s finish this” he nodded so m’gann put half of her penis into kaldur this made kaldur moan like superboy but it was more high pitched and louder than superboy’s his pussy wasn’t as wet superboy’s but it was definitely tighter m’gann prefer it that way it made it feel better.  
For kaldur he felt kinda embarrassing he was enjoying it but what he hated was him moaning he couldn’t control it he tried to but it came out anyway it made feel like a girl.  
M’gann wanted to spice things up so she told kaldur “ erm kaldur can I do something” “yeah *moan* what is *moan* it” without telling him m’gann started to massage his new breasts which caused him to moan louder and feel more horny.  
They were at it for 8 minutes until m’gann decided to put the rest of her penis into m’gann in doing so caused kaldur to scream it was caused by two factors the pain of her doing so and the pleasure it caused.  
M’gann kept thrusting for 2 minutes until she and kaldur felt a wave of pleasure wash over there new genitalia causing the pair to cum but before that m’gann pulled out quickly so it wasn’t left in kaldur.

After the two enjoyed there orgasms reality of what they did hit the pair like they got took over by primal urges to have sex in there new bodies.  
Kaldur felt conflicted over what has happened he had just had sex with m’gann but she was a boy and he was a girl and he enjoyed he didn’t know if that made him gay or not.  
He had felt embarrassed by being naked so he used one arm to cover his nipples and one hand to cover his pussy.  
M’gann felt conflicted because she didn’t know if she cheated on superboy or not he did give her permission to have sex with kaldur but still felt guilty about it talking about superboy he came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes m’gann had gave him which were a black Addis top and grey sweatpants with his socks on his feet that fit him well except in the chest area were his boobs were very noticeable luckily he was wearing a bra.  
Superboy said”you can use the shower now if you want kaldur” when he spoke this time he had more confidence than last time the teens had seen him.  
Kaldur accepted his offer so superboy picked up kaldur’s clothes that m’gann gave him and put it in the bathroom and now kaldur had to do the walk of shame into the shower still covering his nipples and pussy and shut the door leaving the gender swapped couple alone.

Superboy quickly became face to face with his girlfriend and said”do you have any more panties my one was wet” she nodded and went searching for a pair of panties the only ones she had that would fit her were a pair of low rise pink panties she was slightly embarrassed about giving these to superboy but she did it anyway, he looked at them and blushed “is there anything else maybe one that’s not so pink” m’gann said “ sorry I don’t match clothes that fit your body type” he groaned and said “ okay turn around while I change” m’gann didn’t had to be told twice she turned instantly in doing superboy took over his sweatpants which left him naked from the waist down he didn’t both putting on the wet panties but these ones were dry so he stepped into them and pulled them up they felt a little to tight but overall he thought they were ok so he told m’gann turn around “what do you think” he said while spinning around this made m’gann discover how big his ass was she thought that “ my boyfriend has the body of stipper and model combined” after m’gann told superboy that she thought that fit well he pulled up the sweatpants then they both sat on the bed waiting for kaldur.

When kaldur finally came out of the shower wearing m’gann’s red pair of baggy shorts there baggy but with kaldur’s thick thighs and ass left them not as baggy as there were on m’gann’s body and the tight fitting black t-shirt he was wearing really showed off his tits which he was was very self conscious about but lastly was his knee high red socks which m’gann mind made him look really cute but for him it made him feel like he was slut.  
Now they were all dressed they waited until the others were done. 

End of chapter


End file.
